Every Detail
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: 2's funeral had ended. 5 and 6 were only trying to comfort each other. However, comfort can come in unexpected ways. 5x6 oneshot.


_Author's Note: Oh, forget it. I'm not even going to say that this is my last 9 fanfic for a while, because it obviously won't be. So here's my first 9 oneshot with an actual pairing. _

The funeral had ended, but the melancholy feelings remained with the five stitchpunks. They had returned to a room further within the library and set up a small camp. 1 had promptly vanished, and hadn't shown his face since 2's body was recovered. 5 wasn't sure when he had gone to, and he didn't particularly want to know. The twins lay in between two books, holding each other closely, using each other as a security blanket. They didn't need words- their grief for the death of their elder, their friend, was felt throughout the room. 9 had crawled up into a shelf, and there he lay, his back facing the others. 5 could tell that he was taking 2's death the hardest, and that he blamed himself. He couldn't help but pity 9, even in his own shaken state. Trying to clear his mind, he decided that he needed to sleep too. He had moved towards a copy of _The Odyssey_, hoping to find somewhere comfortable there, when he noticed 6 wandering away.

"6...where are you going?" 5 called out. 6 kept walking, apparently deaf to 5's question. 5 looked from the sleeping twins to the motionless 9, before following after 6. "6? Are you in here?" he asked, his eyes searching the dark room. 6 was clambering up a disheveled stack of books, before hiding himself in a high shelf. 5 hoisted himself up, and landed softly next to him. 6 was facing the wall, trembling a little. When 5 reached out and lay a hand on his shoulder, he turned sharply, his eyes wide with terror.

"Oh…5.…" he mumbled, turning to face him. "2...2's gone…and 7...and 8. They're all gone. Why? Why is everybody leaving?" he asked. 5 looked away.

"6.…I wish I knew…why did it have to be 2? What did 2 ever do to deserve getting killed?" 5 was shaking by now. He felt weak, holding back whatever it was humans did when they were upset. Cried? He couldn't cry, exactly…water wouldn't come from his eyes like a human's…but he could sob. What did it matter? He didn't want to feel so vulnerable, not in front of 6. "2..." he whimpered, putting his head in his hands and curling his body up. 6 watched, not sure how to react.

"Does it hurt, 5?" he asked softly, moving closer. "Where does it hurt? Where?" He tried to remember the humans' way of dealing with this kind of thing, for his friend's sake. He paused as it came back to him. "5..." he said again, lifting 5's chin up. "Does it hurt here?" he asked, placing a hand on 5's chest.

"Wh…what? I…I guess it does," 5 said, not sure where this was going. Without warning, 6 leaned forward and pressed his mouth on the other's chest, lingering there.

"6?!" 5 cried, throwing himself back. 6 blinked, a confused expression crossing his face before turning to humiliation.

"Ah! 5, I-I'm sorry!" he gasped. For once, his mind actually focused on the current moment. "It's just…I saw…there were…two humans…" he trailed off, remembering the day.

"_Are you okay?" a man had asked the woman at his side. She was in hysterics, tears streaming down her face as they hid from the machines. _

"_Why?! Why is this happening to us? It…it hurts! It hurts everywhere!" she sobbed, clutching the male's shirt for comfort. _

"_Here…" he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Does that make it feel better?" _

6 remembered it so well. The moment of pure love between the two humans as they waited for their oncoming deaths. The gentle, healing kiss. He had watched from the shadows as they held each other a moment longer, before the machines tore away the back wall, revealing their hiding place…

He winced now. That part he didn't want to remember so vividly at the moment. He looked back at 5, who had relaxed slightly and was crawling back towards 6.

"You were trying to help." It wasn't a question with 5. It never was. When 5 knew something like this, he didn't need to ask. 6 nodded.

"It's just that…I wanted you to feel better…like that man did…for love. He loved that lady…and he kissed her to make her better," he said quietly.

"I see….that's sweet," 5 said. _Sweet? That's all you can say? _But what could he say in this situation? "6...you love me?"

6's silence seemed to last forever. Then he looked back up. "Love…yes. Love you…I love you. I love you…5..." 6 replied at last, a shy grin forming. 5 seemed satisfied by this response, and placed his hand on the back of 6's neck, carefully pulling him forward.

"I'm glad," he whispered, gently pressing his mouth to the other's. 6 tensed up at first, but he understood enough to participate. He moved up 5's body and then positioned himself on top of him, deepening the kiss, enhancing the passion. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing- he had never even dreamed of trying something like this before. But he loved the way it felt. He loved the way the curves in his form matched up with 5's, like a puzzle. He loved how he could feel the insecurity in 5's mouth and arms. It didn't have the softness or the moisture of the human kiss he had witnessed so long ago…but nothing was necessarily missing from the kiss. More than anything, he loved that it felt like 5 was taking him away from the neverending fear. The visions…the death…the machines…none of them meant anything, even if it was just for a moment. Neither of them knew how long it had been when their mouths finally untangled themselves.

"6..." 5 murmured blissfully, keeping his eye closed and 6 in his arms. 6 shivered involuntarily. _Say my name again… _"Do you think the others saw?" 5 asked suddenly, trying to sit up. 6 clutched the button on the top of 5's chest.

"No!" he said, trying to keep 5 with him. "No…doesn't….it doesn't matter, 5. No…don't leave." 5 paused, then slid back down onto the bottom of the shelf, clutching the pleading 6 with all his ability. "5...5, 5." 6 wrapped his arms around 5's waist, murmuring his name into his chest. "5...stay here with me…"

"Yes…" 5 agreed softly, stroking the back of 6's head with one hand while he kept his other on the ragdoll's back. For now, he could ignore the fact that this wouldn't last long. For now, he'd be able to stay with the one he loved, and wait out the terror, the sadness, the pain. For now, he could pretend he hadn't noticed the flickering eyes of the twins in the doorway.


End file.
